Adventures in Wonderland: The Tale of March Hare and the White Rabbit
by BlueRaven666
Summary: A rabbit is a rabbit and a hare is a hare, some seem to think, and the March Hare and the White Rabbit are perfect examples of this. What is the White Rabbit's one weakness?


**Adventures in Wonderland: The Tale of the March Hare and the White Rabbit**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TO SERVE AS A READING GUIDE (for those who have not seen the Ciel in Wonderland OVA)<strong>

**White Rabbit:** Sebastian  
><strong>March Hare: <strong>William T. Spears  
><strong>Mad Hatter:<strong> Undertaker  
><strong>Alice:<strong> Ciel

* * *

><p>Although you could say they were the same, the March Hare and the White Rabbit were completely different. The White Rabbit was always on a schedule too tight and always seemed to be late going somewhere. His long, white ears stood up straight on top of his black-haired head and his feet were small and dainty, which carried him through Wonderland faster than any those of any other creature.<p>

The March Hare, on the other hand, was dealing with time based on a broken chain watch. The hands on the trinket spun like the Mad Hatter's head. Seconds were moments, minutes were seconds, hours were minutes, and a day could pass in five. The March Hare's ears were long, brown, and floppy and normally flapped and twitched according to his mood. His much larger feet caused him to bound along a bit more slowly than the ones of the agile White Rabbit.

One day, the March Hare was leaning against a tree, watching the hands on his watch spin madly, when a bright flash of white clad in black rushed past him. The voice muttering was unmistakable.

"_Two-and-a-half_ minutes late!"

The March Hare let out an irritated huff, "Damn that stupid piece of vermin! What's his hurry, anyways?"

Curiosity began to eat away at him. He was now beginning to realize that the White Rabbit never really stopped long enough to make a good conversation. He might stop long enough to catch his breath and observe what might be happening around him, and then he'd be off again; another five minutes late for _something_, and he'd vanish.

Leaping to his feet, March Hare dashed after him. He followed the White Rabbit in close pursuit; nearly right on his fluffy, white tail.

"Hey, Rabbit, hold up a second!"

White Rabbit glanced back with a sly smirk on his face, "You're a rabbit, too, aren't you?"

The Hare flapped his long, brown ears aggressively, "I am a _hare_. _A hare_!"

"What's the difference? A rabbit is a rabbit, is it not?"

"You stole that line from Alice, and you know it!"

The March Hare looked over the White Rabbit's shoulder and noticed a hollow stump. Since the Rabbit was so busy looking back at him, he wasn't aware of his on-coming obstacle.

"Hey, Rabbit!" The March Hare called, "Watch where you're going!"

The White Rabbit turned his head back around. Noticing the stump. He tried to turn out of its path, but even his delicate, agile feet skidded on the soft, loose, moist soil and he slid head-first into a round hole in the stump. The same fate fell on the March hare as his large feet slid on his heels right into the White Rabbit's rump.

"I tried to warn you . . ." Hare mumbled in annoyance as he adjusted his crooked spectacles.

"And . . . this is the March _Hare_, I presume?"

"Yes."

"If you could please stop leaning against my hindquarters, I would be grateful."

The March Hare turned to his side to realize he was eye0level with the White Rabbit's fluffy white tail. His right arm was slung over the lower part of his back; nearly wrapped around the trapped rabbit's rear.

"Of course . . . we _are_ both rabbits." The White Rabbit said playfully, "If you wanted, you could just take your pretty little paws and-"

"_No way_!" March Hare recoiled in disgust, scrambling backwards about ten feet.

The White Rabbit's tail started up a frantic wiggling, "Hey, Hare! Scratch my tail!"

"_No_!"

"Aw, come on. You're no fun!"

The White Rabbit braced his feet against the base of the stump and gave feeble attempts to pull himself out.

A smirk appeared on the March Hare's face.

"Here, Rabbit, let me help you . . ."

March Hare braced his hands against the White Rabbit's butt cheeks and gave him a rough push deeper into the stump.

"Try getting yourself out, now." the Hare said smugly.

". . ."

The White Rabbit didn't move.

". . ."

". . ."

"Are you okay in there?"

White Rabbit's tail finally twitched, ". . . Could you do that again?"

"Wha-! What are you talking about?"

A loud laugh caught his attention. Apparently the commotion had drawn out the Mad Hatter. The crazed man tipped his hat and flipped his long, grey hair back over his shoulders.

"The White Rabbit _loves_ to be played with." He giggled, "Why do you think he asked you to scratch his tail?"

The Mad Hatter leaned himself against the stump and knocked against the wood, "Say Rabbit, how late are you today?"

"Five minutes and forty-five seconds late!"

The Hatter laughed and grasped firmly onto the White Rabbit's tail, causing the trapped creature to gasp. He worked both of his fingers against the fur; scratching the tail furiously. The White Rabbit's rear shivered and a foot kicked against the ground in delight.

"Release me!" he cried out in ecstasy, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

And while the White Rabbit continued to kick and squirm and the March Hare rolled in the grass laughing, the Mad Hatter gave a wide grin.

"_This_ is the White Rabbit's weakness."


End file.
